


Reunited

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Dinosaurs, F/M, Reconciliation, Romance, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinosaurs bring Ellie and Alan back together!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melitot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: I'm not making money from this, don't sue me!
> 
> Thanks, anonymous beta!

There had always been the deepest affection between Ellie and Alan. Even after their parting, they had held each other in the highest esteem and had remained the dearest of friends. What they had built between them, that bond of trust and overcoming adversity, was far too valuable to lose.

When they got back together, it was not such a surprise that it eventually happened. They were both single again and became enmeshed in yet another dinosaur disaster.

Differences over children had been the reason for their initial split, so it was ironic that a lost baby Triceratops reunited them.


End file.
